Vizzini
Vizzini is the moderator of the erotic sub-forum on the TLDR.(She is also an amazing person and Anime loves her) Having access to vast pornographic resources as a byproduct of her occupation as a sex worker, she is able to produce pornographic material to meet any request within a day, making her perfect for the job. She has starred in over 1000 pornographic movies and plans to make many more, as well as running a successful erotic webcam business. History Origins Vizzini is the product of two pornographic movie stars, Sandy Vagina and Buck Naked. It is not clear exactly when she was conceived, but it has been narrowed down to during a scene from either Buck the Backdoor Bandit, V for Vagina, or Indianna Bones And The Wall of 1000 Cocks. Both Sandy and Buck worked together on these films during the day Vizzini was conceived. They had only met that morning, and their relationship was purely professional in nature. Sandy kept the child amid fears that an abortion could endanger her career and reputation, and thus Vizzini was born. Buck still sees his daughter occasionally, but a relationship never formed between himself and Sandy, though they still sometimes work on films together. Early Life Vizzini was sexually active before even leaving the womb. During her first ultrasound, doctor's found her having kinked the umbilical cord to create and artificial penis, and was using it to masturbate whilst also suffering from what can only be described as prenatal asphixiation which, whilst unable to actually breathe but still suffering oxygen deprivation via the kink in her umbilical cord, is assumed to have enhanced the pleasure she receieved. Whilst this was a pretty strong sign that she would be a prodigy in the sex acting world, her fate was solidified when, during birth, she managed to make love to one of the delivering doctor's fingers. Sandy still claims to this day that it was one of the proudest days of her life. Vizzini technically lost her virginity at the age of 4 to the boy across the road. His name was Perciville. Their relationship was short but lustful. Perciville left Vizzini when during a sexual encounter, she asked him to attach clamps to her nipples, force a can of coke into her anus, stuff her mouth with a sock and then choke her while fucking her doggy style as hard as he could. Perciville simply wasn't on the same level as Vizzini sexually, and they became estranged after the event. Following their split, Vizzini went on a sexual rampage, ravaging every young boy in the neighbourhood. Once all her partners had finally withdrawn their attentions due to Vizzini's raunchy requests, she began experimenting with some of the young girls in the neighbourhood as well. During one such experimentation, she tried some of the kinky sex acts she enjoyed on one of her partners, a girl from 2 streets over. Unfortunately, she caused the girl some concerning physical injury, and the girl's mother approached Vizzini's mother, complaining about her daughter. Soon the entire neighbourhood banded together against Vizzini and her mother, and they were forced to move. This trend repeated over and over until Vizzini hit her teenage years. Teenage Years Vizzini finally finished preying on her neighbours once she reached school. She was exposed to a far larger number of potential partners, and not only other students. She is also known to have had many sexual relationships with parents of other students, both mothers and fathers. The families involved with Vizzini's school saw a 1000% increase in divorces during the years Vizzini was in attendance. It was during this time that she discovered the joy of engaging in sex with multiple partners at the same time. Her record number of sexual intercourse partners in one session was a modest 28, during a school dance. The next morning upon returning home and informing her mother of the feat, her mother was so proud she went out and bought Vizzini her first pony. Within 2 hours of receiving it, Vizzini had had sex with the pony 3 times. Vizzini's academic record was quite unremarkable, receiving average grades. She never put in great amounts of effort as a career in pornography was simply waiting for her the moment she reached the age of 18. Upon graduation, she received a never before awarded honor for managing to sleep with every single person attending the school campus, staff included. Reaching Legal Age Vizzini could not wait to follow in her parent's footsteps as an adult film star. On her 18th birthday, her parents decided that her present would be starring in a threesome scene with both her parents, as a way of easing her into the industry. So eager was she to finally fulfill her destiny, Vizzini was on her back, naked, with her naked father over her, eagerly awaiting to begin the scene, both watching a hastily erected clock, waiting for it to tick over and make her the legal age of 18. The second that time was reached, the cameras were turned on and she began her very first film with her family. After seeing what she was capable of in that scene with her parents, the offers came streaming in from pretty much every adult film maker in the country. Vizzini took up every offer she was presented with, sometimes involved in sex scene filming for days at a time without rest. Her dedication and enthusiasm is admired throughout the industry, with some dubbing her the greatest pornography actor in modern history. Present Day Life Vizzini's port folio now includes starring roles in over 1000 adult films even though she has only been in the industry for less than 2 years, and is making more every day with no end in sight. Somehow between films she has also found the time to start up an erotic webcam business using the Stickam network. Sometimes she has as many as 100 viewers at a time, all paying premium cash to have her act out any request the customers put forwards. So far Vizzini has managed to satisfy every request she has received, regardless of just how kinky or even painful it was thought to be. In brief moments of respite from her hectic schedule as an adult film star and webcam slut, she sits with ice between her thighs and administrates the TLDR erotic subforum. With the numerous contacts she has in her industry, she is able to produce material to satisfy any request a TLDR member has within minutes, and is thus a valued member of the TLDR community. Her other commitments have forced her to give up posting full time on the regular forum, but she still ensures that she makes the time to make her erotic forum administration tasks very seriously. Category:Girls Category:TLDR Members Category:People